gaiaitemfandomcom-20200215-history
Masquerade
|evolution_span = June 8, 2009 - October 9, 2009|gaia_cash = 499}} Description A mask with the power to totally transform the face. Legend has it that wearers of this mask inevitably go mad, but isn't that half the fun? Positions Click to View/Hide All * Masquerade * Masquerade (model guy) * Masquerade (model girl) * Masquerade (Morphing) * Masquerade (model guy eyes) * Masquerade (model girl eyes) * Masquerade (model guy mouth) * Masquerade (model girl mouth) * Masquerade (violet eyeshadow) * Masquerade (red eyeshadow) * Masquerade (tan eyeshadow) * Masquerade (yellow eyeshadow) * Masquerade (green eyeshadow) * Masquerade (blue eyeshadow) * Masquerade (purple eyeshadow) * Masquerade (black eyeshadow) * Masquerade (violet lipstick) * Masquerade (red lipstick) * Masquerade (yellow lipstick) * Masquerade (green lipstick) * Masquerade (blue lipstick) * Masquerade (purple lipstick) * Masquerade (black lipstick) * Masquerade (natural lipstick) * Masquerade (eye sparkle) * Masquerade (shadowplay) * Masquerade (violet mascara) * Masquerade (crimson mascara) * Masquerade (jade mascara) * Masquerade (sky mascara) * Masquerade (plum mascara) * Masquerade (shadow mascara) * Masquerade (orange bangs) * Masquerade (blonde bangs) * Masquerade (bleach bangs) * Masquerade (blue bangs) * Masquerade (light blue bangs) * Masquerade (green bangs) * Masquerade (purple bangs) * Masquerade (light purple bangs) * Masquerade (white bangs) * Masquerade (pink bangs) * Masquerade (light pink bangs) * Masquerade (red bangs) * Masquerade (brown bangs) * Masquerade (light brown bangs) * Masquerade (black bangs) * Masquerade (snow bangs) * Masquerade (glitter) * Masquerade (gold glitter) * Masquerade (light blush) * Masquerade (medium blush) * Masquerade (heavy blush) * Masquerade (bronze blush) * Masquerade (green blush) * Masquerade (blue blush) * Masquerade (purple blush) * Masquerade (shadow blush) * Masquerade (light nose) * Masquerade (medium nose) * Masquerade (dark nose) * Masquerade (neutral nose) * Masquerade (visage) * Masquerade (freckles) * Masquerade (dark freckles) * Masquerade (dead eye) * Masquerade (broken) * Masquerade (mole) * Masquerade (tattered hair) * Masquerade (heated glow) * Masquerade (sick glow) * Masquerade (dark glow) * Masquerade (pale glow) * Masquerade (wart) * Masquerade (sweaty) * Masquerade (drool) * Masquerade (acne) * Masquerade (phantasm) * Masquerade (counter crosseyed) * Masquerade (red eyes) * Masquerade (blue eyes) * Masquerade (jowls) * Masquerade (bone protrusions) * Masquerade (plasma) * Masquerade (vericose purple) * Masquerade (vericose red) * Masquerade (crack) * Masquerade (plasma eyes) * Masquerade (plasma mouth) * Masquerade (supernova) * Masquerade (supernova burn) * Masquerade (supernova pearls) * Masquerade (supernova eyes) * Masquerade (supernova earrings) * Masquerade (transcended crown) * Masquerade (transcended spark) * Masquerade (transcended wings) * Masquerade (transcended hair) * Masquerade (transcended necklace) * Masquerade (transcended spirits) * Masquerade (transcended belt) Related Items Alchemy * Formula 10: Masquerade Recolors * Masquerade Ball External Links *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *9th Gen Marketplace Listing *10th Gen Marketplace Listing *11th Gen Marketplace Listing *12th Gen Marketplace Listing *Alchemized Marketplace Listing Category:Evolving Item Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Unisex Category:Human Category:Accessories Category:2009 Category:Mask Category:Eyes Category:Mouth Category:Facepaint Category:Wig Category:Nose Category:Earrings Category:Crown Category:Necklace Category:Belt